Episodes
FT_DVD01.jpg|Natsu on Volume 1 FT_DVD02.jpg|Lucy on Volume 2 FT_DVD03.jpg|Gray on Volume 3 FT_DVD04.jpg|Erza on Volume 4 FT_DVD05.jpg|Happy and his egg(?) on Volume 5 FT_DVD06.jpg|Natsu and Gajeel on Volume 6 FT_DVD07.jpg|Gray and Juvia on Volume 7 FT_DVD08.jpg|Lucy and Loke on Volume 8 FT_DVD09.jpg|Natsu and Jellal on Volume 9 FT DVD10.jpg|Erza on Volume 10 FT DVD11.jpg|Laxus on Volume 11 FT_DVD12.jpg|Natsu on Volume 12 FT_DVD13.jpg|Natsu and Happy on Volume 13 FT_DVD14.jpg|Wendy on Volume 14 Gray on cover of Volume 15.png|Gray on Volume 15 Lucy on cover of volume 16.png|Lucy on Volume 16 Erza on cover of volume 17.png|Erza on Volume 17 Fairy Tail is an anime series based on the manga of same name by Hiro Mashima. Produced by A-1 Pictures Inc. and Satelight, it is directed by Shinji Ishihira, and debuted on TV Tokyo at 7:30, 12 October 2009.Fairy Tail (TV) - Anime News Network It follows the story of Lucy Heartfilia as she seeks to become a member of the famous Fairy Tail Guild. Helped into joining by Natsu Dragneel and Happy, she goes on an array of adventures with them, along with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. At Sakura Con 2011, Funimation Entertainment announced that they had acquired license to Fairy Tail and will release part 1 of the anime on blu ray DVD on November 22nd 2011.Fairy Tail Part 1 Funimation Dub Episode Guide Episode list Macao Arc Lucy Heartfilia desperately wants to go the Fairy Tail Guild, the most popular (and destructive) Magic guild around. However, Lucy's luck either turns for the best or worse when she meets Natsu Dragneel and Happy, Mages from Fairy Tail. After helping her from a dark Mage, Natsu takes Lucy to the Fairy Tail Guild but before she can get used to the crazy things that happen around Fairy Tail, Natsu goes to save his friend Macao Conbolt and she decides to tag along embarking on her first mission ever. Daybreak Arc Natsu tricks Lucy to help him on a mission to steal a book from a corrupted politician. However, they soon learn there is more to the book than meets the eye. Lullaby Arc FT_DVD02.jpg|Lucy and Plue on Volume 2 FT_DVD03.jpg|Gray on Volume 3 Erza returns to the guild and she forces Natsu and Gray to aid her on a dangerous mission. Sparks fly and mouths drop as Fairy Tail's most powerful team is born. Galuna Island Arc FT_DVD03.jpg|Gray on Volume 3 FT_DVD04.jpg|Erza on Volume 4 FT_DVD05.jpg|Happy and his egg(?) on Volume 5 Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-Class job, and drags Lucy and Gray along with them to the cursed island of Galuna. Gray and Lyon's past is revealed. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist untill episode 12 and change to S.O.W~Sense Of Wonder by Idoling!! while the ending is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai until episode 12 and change to Tsuioku Merry Go Round by Onelifecrew Phantom Lord Arc FT_DVD06.jpg|Natsu and Gajeel on Volume 6 FT_DVD07.jpg|Gray and Juvia on Volume 7 FT_DVD08.jpg|Lucy and Loke on Volume 8 Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza find their guild headquarters destroyed. After speaking to Mirajane they discover that a guild known as Phantom Lord was responsible, and a war ensues between the two rival guilds. Lucy's past is also slowly revealed... The opening theme for this arc is S.O.W~Sense Of Wonder by Idoling!! untill episode 24 and change to FT by Funkist while the ending is Tsuioku Merry Go Round by Onelifecrew untill episode 24 and change to Gomen Ne Watashi bi Shiho Nanba Loke Arc The truth about Loke's past, present, and future. The opening theme of this arc is FT by Funkist while the ending is Gomen Ne Watashi by Shiho Nanba Tower of Heaven Arc FT_DVD09.jpg|Natsu and Jellal on Volume 9 FT DVD10.jpg|Erza on Volume 10 Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for Fairy Tail's strongest team, primarily by abducting Erza and taking her to the Tower of Heaven. There, Erza and her friends must confront Jellal Fernandes, one of Erza's longtime friends gone insane. Erza's past also slowly comes into view... The opening theme for this arc is FT by Funkist untill episode 35 and change to R.P.G~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG while the ending is Gomen Ne Watashi by Shiho Nanba untill episode 35 and change to Kimi Ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa Fighting Festival Arc FT DVD11.jpg|Laxus on Volume 11 FT_DVD12.jpg|Natsu on Volume 12 New comrades and new guild appears! But... Who's the strongest now?! Let's start the grand battle royale of Fairy Tail! Oración Seis Arc FT_DVD13.jpg|Natsu and Happy on Volume 13 FT_DVD14.jpg|Wendy on Volume 14 Gray on cover of Volume 15.png|Gray on Volume 15 Lucy on cover of volume 16.png|Lucy on Volume 16 Erza on cover of volume 17.png|Erza on Volume 17 The Light Team Fights the Dark Guild of Oracion Seis. The opening theme for this arc is Egao No Mahou by Magic Party untill episode 61 and change to Fiesta by +Plus while the ending is Holy Shine by Daisy X Daisy untill episode 61 and change to Be As One by W-inds Daphne Arc (Filler Arc) Natsu and Daphne on cover of volume 18.png|Natsu and Daphne on Volume 18 Daphne Traps Natsu, Happy, Charle, and Wendy while Gray betrayed his friends and his guild. The opening theme of this arc is Fiesta by +Plus untill episode 73 and change to Evidence by Daisy X Daisy while the ending theme is Be As One by W-inds until episode 73 and change to Lonely by ShaNa. Edolas Arc Magnolia has disappeared, along with everyone in it, except Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charle. Edolas, the another world with insufficient Magic, reversed versions of themselves in Earthland, and strange turns of events, holds a very mysterious secret that awaits Natsu and the others. The opening theme of the arc is Evidence by Daisy X Daisy while the ending is Lonely by ShaNa Future Scheduled Episodes OVA The OVA are released as a part of the limited edition of Fairy Tail Volumes. The opening theme of the OVA is Eternal Fellows, and the ending theme is Nichijō Sanka ~This Place~. Trivia *Initially, the anime was supposed to last one season- until episode 48, but the series' massive popularity overturned this it continued onto a second season and later onto a third season. References Category:Episodes Category:Miscellaneous